Older Twin Anonymous
by AColdSky
Summary: Ryan Evans and I, have a common bond. We are the older twin of an overpowering younger twin. We are member's of Older Twin Anonymous OTA. This begins the fateful day I transfer back to East High. My name is Gracelynn Bolton, and this is my story.
1. I'm TRANSFERING!

"I can only handle Sharpay so much, you know. Nag, nag, nag is all she says. And look at these clothes," Ryan ranted pointing to his shirt, "I can take the  
hats, but pink is just a little TOO far!"

Ryan ended his weekly ranting session at East Central Community Park. With a girl only known as Lynn listened. It all started two years ago, at  
beginning of freshman year, when Ryan was walking his dog through the park.

"I know how you feel; my brother runs the school he goes to. I actually go to a different school, just to escape it all.," she said.

"Lucky, well, at least my sister has a boyfriend now; she made him wear the PINK hat yesterday. The look on his face was priceless," Ryan, said reminiscing.

"Well, lets form the older-twin-who's-overshadowed-by-their-younger-sibling Association. Since, we are considered popular or evil by association, we should have our own club." She ranted

"Haha, very funny, but it needs a shorter title, business cards can only handle so much. How about, Older Twin Anonymous or OTA." Ryan suggested "Well, nice talking to you today, Lynn, I have to be home in 5 minutes. See ya."

He got up, then walked home. Five minutes later, Lynn did the same.

---  
"Gracelynn Victoria! You were supposed to be home 10 minutes ago!" her mother scolded.

"Sorry, mom, I lost track of time. I was clearing my head in the park." Gracelynn explained.

"All right, since I know how hard school is now days, I'll let it go. Now, can you help me with dinner?"

"Where's dad?" Grace asked

"Oh, probably out with your brother. Anyway, I found out today the school board has transferred me to East High, so I'll be teaching dance there."  
"Cool, dad says the gym equipment is better there." Grace said sitting down at the table.

"That also means you have to go to East High." Her mother said also sitting down.

That almost caused Grace to drop the dish she was holding.

"Its okay honey, you can use my maiden name like you did at West High. The only people who will know is the people in the office,  
because of your birth certificate," her mother explained.

"Ah, I'll take you up on the maiden name thing, its just going to school with my brother I'm not to wild about."

"Just be the best Gracelynn you can be, that's all that matters." her mother smiled.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryan! You're going to make me late for school if you don't wake up!" Sharpay screeched.

"I am up, and ready to go, you're the only that has changed clothes four times."

"Whatever, lets go. Zeke has a new breakfast cookie he wanted me to try. Oh," she said walking out the door, then peeked her head in," Its my turn to drive."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please have a seat." Principal Matsui said sitting down in his chair. "I know changing schools mid-semester is stressful, but I am sure you will succeed at East High. Looking at your record, you can go into any subject you choose. However, there are two last names on your transcript, usually we go by the last one. But, is there a preference by which one would you want on the role sheet for your classes?"

"Verde, please" Grace said

"Well, Ms. Verde, here is your schedule, and please note your homeroom teacher this year is Ms. Darbus, the head of our drama department. Now, should go so  
you would be late on your first day."

"Thank You, Mr. Matsui." Grace said leaving the principals office.

* * *

Just this idea that wouldn't leave me alone...tell me what you think. Later! -ACOLDSKY 


	2. A Day of East High

_Gracelynn's POV_

_As I walked down the hall, I see the posse my brother is in. He just spotted me, and boy is he surprised. I smirked and continued down the hall.__The school fell silent as, a girl clad in all pink with her Sidekick phone in hand, came in. I ignored the likes of girls like that. They remind me of Eliza from Confession of a Teenage Drama Queen. Here's the room I saw a teacher sitting in her chair immersed in a book, must be the drama teacher, I thought._

"Excuse, Ms. Darbus?" I asked

"Yes." she said

"I'm new here, here's my file." I said

"Very well, now go take a seat."

Then, the pink girl came in, _oh this is going to be a great year_, I thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There will be no drama classes tomorrow through next Friday. However, 9 days of dance classes will replace this gap in your schedule," Ms. Darbus announced.

"Dance class? I don't do dance," the pink girl scoffed.

"Fifteen minutes for you after SCHOOL. Any more questions, comments?"

The class was silent. I mean, with a teacher like that, who would be scared?

Then, the bell rang; I snuck out quickly making sure my brother didn't see me.

Much to my dismay, I found out that our lockers were next to each other, _oh joy_, I thought.

He walked up and opened his locker making it look like he wasn't talking to me, even though he was.

"So, Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Mom, got transferred you moron, if you came home last night instead of going out with your girlfriend, you would of known." Grace said irritated.

"My girlfriend's name is..." her brother said, but was interrupted.

"Come on, we have English, you know how coach is about grades."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second." he called out.

"We will talk later." He said walking off.

**Nobody's POV**

Grace sitting in her next class, which was music, and it wasn't for another ten minutes. "You waiting too?" she heard a voice.

Grace hadn't even noticed somebody else in the room.

"Name's Kelsi, are you new here?"

"Technically, yes, I am. Name's Gracelynn Verde, but call me Grace or Gracie." Grace smiled.

She saw the pink girl's servant come into class, and then finally the rest of the class showed up.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Jocks over there, drama up there, and the mixed up gang over here. Come on, you can sit with me." Kelsi said dragging her over to the table at lunch.

"Guys, this is Gracelynn Verde, she's new here. Grace, here's Gabi, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Jason, Ryan, and Troy." she introduced her to the group.

"Hi," Grace said nervously sitting down taking her lunch out of the bag. She noticed everyone has a school lunch here; the food must be a whole lot better here than West High.

"So, where are you from?" Gabi asked trying to make conversation.

"I've lived here my whole live, I transferred from, uh, West." Grace said looking down knowing the reaction from the jocks.

"West?" Chad asked

"Yeah, I went for the dance program there, even though I live 4 blocks away, but since the teacher transferred, I changed too."

"Well, then, welcome to East High," the pink girl, introduced as Sharpay said.

The conversation continued for another half-hour until she excused myself. Grace found herself at her locker again.

"Your dance teacher transferred huh? Nice story." said a voice she knew all to well.

"It's not the whole truth or a whole lie, so build a bridge and get over it." Grace said rolling her eyes. "And remember no talking school hours, you're going to blow the secret."

Little did her brother know, Grace was correct, Sharpay or pink girl had seen then.

-----------

A couple minutes later...

"Oh my gosh, Gabi, I saw Troy talking to that new girl." Sharpay nearly screeched in the now empty 2nd floor girls bathroom.

"I bet he was just talking, he's entitled to do so."

"Third time today" Sharpay continued.

"What! How come I wasn't aware of this?"

"Something about this girl is fishy, and I'm going to find out what it is." Sharpay said dramatically.

"Let's follow her after school." Taylor said who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah, Troy canceled on me during History today, he said he had to go home after school today."

"Likely story. Tootles" Sharpay said even more dramatically walking out of the bathroom.

----------------

Grace was in the clear, she was on her way to Central Middle School, and out of East High. Little did she know that Sharpay, Gabi and Taylor were trailing her. Grace sat in front of the middle school, which had let out an hour before, so the parking lot was completely empty. The three girls were all hiding on the side of building where no one could see them. All three of the girls gasped when they saw Troy's car pull up.

"I thought he had to go home?" Taylor said whispered unsure.

"Yeah he that's what he said." Gabriella said going pale.

During that conversation, Grace looked behind her making sure no one was watching she jumped in the car.

"Oh, that girl better watch her back." Sharpay said evilly.

-----------------

Three hours later, Grace was sitting at her park bench at East Central Community Park, when she heard someone come up and sat down.

"You go to East High, huh?" Grace asked out of the blue

Ryan was surprised that Lynn would know this, "Uhh, yeah. How'd you know?"

"You're in my music class and Kelsi introduced us at lunch, remember." she simply stated

"Yeah…"

"I got transferred last night. Right after we talked actually." Grace said staring at the sky.

"Weird. So, you're name is actually Gracelynn Verde?"

"Yep."

"There's no other Verde's at the school."

"Its my mom's maiden name."

"Oh." was all he said

"You want to know who my brother is don't you? Got to keep it on the DL, you hear me, not even Pink Girl can know." Grace stated.

"Pink Girl?" Ryan tried to hold his laughter.

Grace then shot him a look and he stopped laughing immediately.

"Fine, I tell you anyway, do you swear that you will never tell another living soul, unless I agree with it." She said seriously.

"Okay, fine, tell me." Ryan said finally.

"Not with that attitude." Grace smirked

Ryan rolled his eyes.

Grace whispered it into his ear, and Ryan's eye's got a big a saucers.

"You're kidding!"

* * *

_Hope this is easier to read! Please review! Its pretty obvious now, but the plot...hmm.. mwahah...hmm..._


	3. Amigas For Life

AN: I'm not sure I'll be updating my other story just yet. I want to run this story as long as I can. Because college starts up again in about 2-3 weeks. Ugh. Thank You, ActingAlexis13, AtalantaMagic, KelsiLovesLucas, Lil Spazzy Q, and SmileyMiley, for your reviews.

* * *

_Gracelynn's POV_

_Man, East High is crazy. I saw Ryan being dragged around by his sister, I can tell he's this close to blowing. Okay, just breathe, I just need to get through this break and last period, and then I'm home free. Someone came in, oh no._

Nobody POV

Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella came in to the third floor girls bathroom during break to fix their make up.

"Oh look, its the little boyfriend stealer," Sharpay said.

"What are you talking about Pink Girl?" Gracelynn asked rolling her eyes putting lip gloss.

"You know what we mean," Taylor said affermatively.

"Uh, no, as a matter of fact I don't," Grace said looking at the third amigas.

"We saw you get in Troy's car yesterday," Gabi said annoyed.

Gracelynn got fed up and walked out, hoping the girl wouldn't follow her to her locker but they did. Grace rolled her eyes,

"What?!" she sighed

"If you think you are getting my boyfriend you are sadly mistaken," Gabriella said

"Who's your boyfriend?" Grace asked looking at random stuff in her locker.

"Troy Bolton," Gabi said

That caused shriek in disguist, "TROY. Ew. I would never date him." she shudder "It would be like Sharpay dating Ryan" she mumbled.

"What she means is," Ryan said appearing from behind his locker, which was 4 down "is, um, she has known Troy for a long enough time as a brother."

Gracelynn looked at the ground for a minute, then looked up, "Can I trust you guys with a secert? Please?" She pleaded

Gabi, Taylor, and Sharpay exchanged glances, "Sure," Taylor said.

"The truth is," she said looking into her locker then at the three girls, "is, um," she looked at Ryan and nodded.

"He's her twin brother," he finished

All three girl fell deathly silent.

"I've hid it since 8th grade, when my mom transfered to West High, and I started going to school over there in Junior High, so I wouldn't be known as 'Troy's Sister' for most of my high school career." Grace explained. "Can you promise me this won't get out to the rest of the school, until the end of the year?"

"Wait, your Lynn Bolton?" Taylor finally spoke.

"Yeah, oh my gosh, Taylor McKessie?"

"What's going on?" Gabi asked realived.

"My old best friend Gracelynn, she had to change her last name," Taylor said happily.

The bell rang signaling the final class of the day.

"Come on, whatever your name is now. We've got Government, and its on the other side of the school." Ryan said dragging her

"But, my locker," Grace argued while being dragged. "Help me, Tay," she said fighting and reaching out.

"She'll get it for you, their class is right there."

"My book,"

"Use mine, lets move," Ryan said finally pulling her along.

Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor who now had a change of heart against Grace all laughed.

"Next time let's get that on camera," Taylor laughed as they closed Grace's locker and walked to class.

"One step ahead of you," Sharpay said putting her camera away.

"Do you carry the thing everywhere?" Gabi asked laughing.

"Yes, when you have a brother like Ryan, you need to. This is so going on YouTube, MySpace, and Google. haha." Sharapy said darkly.

* * *

AN: I don't own any of the companies I mentioned in this chapter, its just the three girls finding out, so she would have some friends...I guess... 


	4. Dance Dance Dance

AN: I made a correction there will be two weeks of dance class, check chapter 2, I fixed it.

Facts of the story: The group is 16 in their junior year, and it is late January.

* * *

Everyone in Ms. Darbus' homeroom and drama class, were in Dance class for 6th period. 

"Yesterday, we learned the streches one must do before dancing." the teacher announced pacing in front of her class which were strewed randomly across the room.

"I have paired you up by your dancing experience. Montez and Bolton you both have 3 years. Evans, Sharpay and Baylor you have two class periods," the teacher said going through the list. She continue for another five minutes until she reached the end of the list, "Verde and Evans, Ryan, you both have 10 years, at my downtown studio I might add."

* * *

"You've gone to Desert Sunrise Dance Studio downtown, for ten years?" Grace heard a voice behind her as she pulled the final books out of her locker and into her bag. 

"Yep." was all she said and turned to see a confused Ryan.

"I've never seen you there."

"I only go to a class now and then, I have private lessons."

"Private? That takes monthes to get appointment with the owner."

Grace laughed that off, "Ryan, is it that hard to figure out?"

"Do you really think someone has to schedule appointments with the own mother?" she said both sarcasticly and pointedly at the same time, walking towards the middle school.

"Doesn't everyone?" Ryan asked running after her.

* * *

Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay all walked together outside of the school with their respective basketball boyfriends. 

"We study at my house today right?

"Yep, anyone see Gracelynn?"

"She probably is walking to the middle school right now. Anyway, has anyone seen my brother?"

"Probably to the first, and no to the second." Taylor said walking down the steps.

"Troy," Sharpay said "Do you have Grace's cell?"

"Uh, why would I have that?" he covered

"We know Troy, she told us," Taylor said.

"Okay, here is it," Troy said scared of Sharpay.

"Hurry, dial it," Gabi said impatiently.

"I am, hold on" Sharpay said dialing her phone.

* * *

Grace was half way to the school, when her cell phone rang, 

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey Grace, this is Shar, um, would you like to study with Taylor, Gabi and I?"

"Sure, I guess, just tell my brother, k"

"I did, my address is 2343 Palm Avenue. Tootles."

Grace turned around to see the still following Ryan, "Why are you still following?"

"I was trying to ask you if you had seen Sharpay."

"You walked two blocks to figure that out," Grace said "Which way is Palm Avenue?"

"Uh, two block to the right." he answered

* * *

Fifteen minutes Grace finally found Sharpays house, and saw her car already there. 

She knocked and waited for several minutes, then Ryan came up and opened the door.

"Second door on the left," he answered

"Thanks, bye." she said running up the stairs.

Grace knocked lightly on the door, and went in. The three girls jumped when she came in.

"I didn't hear you knock, sorry." Sharpay explained

"It's okay, Ryan let me in."

"He's home?" Shar asked

"Now he is, I would of been here earlier, but he was asking a question a minute on the way here. So, what's first, biology?" Gracelynn said sitting down next to the bed.

* * *

3 hours later they were done with their homework talking about random things. 

"What you doing tonight?" Taylor asked Gracelynn

"TV, I guess, since all of my homework is done."

"You could come out with the whole group tonight, if you wanted." Sharpay said looking at a magazine.

"I wouldn't want to trample anyone's plans."

"You wouldn't trust us," Gabi said.

"Uh, let me call my mom to check."

Five minutes later...

"She said yes, I just have to be home by 10, just like Troy." Gracelynn said sitting down.

"Okay, clothes choosing time." Sharpay said happily.

"Do I want to know?" Grace asked Taylor

"No, but its fun, come on." Then they all went to Sharpays HUGE closet.

"Gabi, white skirt, Taylor, white shirt and orange skirt." Then she turned to Gracelynn who was in a black tanktop with dark jeans and black converses, "You need color, here turquoise skirt for you, what size shoe do you where?" Sharpay asked

"A nine."

Sharpay handed her a pair of black sandal wedges, and then Gracelynn put them on.

"Whoa, they make me taller, whoa, not used to this." Grace said wobbling.

"They look fine, by the way, how tall are you without them?"

"Just south of 5'7'' I guess."

"You make us seem short, with out them, but they are only two inches, so it isn't too bad." Taylor said.

Then, Taylor cell rang and after the phone called

Shar, Gabi and Grace all started singing "Chad and Taylor sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Oh grow up."

Then Shar and Gabriella each received phone calls, each earning their own song.

Then, the three turned towards Gracelynn.

"Ha, you got nothing on me." Gracelynn smirked.

"Oh, we will." Sharpay said darkly.

* * *

_AN: Oh, Magic, Spitting, Neat, Let's have dessert now. BRING OUT THE HANNAH BANANA CREAM PIE! I have no idea where that came from. Anyway, tell me what you think. I'm choosing between a Ryan x OC or an OC x OC..._


	5. Club Wildcat

AN: Fine, then, no body reviewed, so I'll drink this virtual smoothie by myself.

* * *

Club Wildcat was a teen club downtown, with karaoke, non-alcoholic bar, food, and dancing in the busying Northeast Sector of downtown. It was ran by several East High Alumni, so the walls were covered in Wildcat paraphenalia. The gang minus Jason and Kelsi were there. Kelsi had some breakthrough of the new musicale and Jason, well, he forgot to put gas in the car after coming home 2 hours after curfew. Let's just say, the gang won't see him for awhile. 

"Come guys, let's get a table. I'm hungry." Chad said to the group.

"When are you NOT hungry, Chad," Grace mumbled.

Chad went deep into thought, when the gang finally sat down at a horseshoe shaped table that they could all fit around. (Grace, Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, and Ryan) They spent about 5 minutes looking at their menus, when all of the sudden Chad shout out.

"when I go on car rides in the mountains," he said then looking down at his menu.

Everybody jumped, "What are you talking about Chad?" Taylor asked

"Grace asked when I was not hungry," Chad said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That was ten minutes ago, Chad. Gosh don't hurt yourself," she said rolling her eyes.

An hour later, they had all eaten and were disscussing random things. Well, except for Gracelynn, she had found counting the ceiling tiles as her life goal.

Then out of the blue, Gracelynn looked at the rest, and said, "They're playing Relient K, cool."

"What?" Taylor said.

"It's a band," Ryan said one of the first times he had spoken that night.

"Their old stuff is better though," Gracelynn stated "I think their second album is the best."

"Third," Ryan said

"Second,"

"What was the point of that Maybelline song anyway,"

"Don't make me hurt you," Gracelynn said narrowing her eyes causing Ryan to sink in his seat.

"Anyway, who wants to go to the mall?" said a very perky Sharpay, causing all of the guys to groan.

"Oh, you guys, can go to Sand Moody's or whatever it's called."

"Sam Goody's, Sharpay, Sam Goody's," Gracelynn said looking down from her ceiling tile counting.

"Whatever, so everyone has to be home by 10 so, LET'S MOVE." Sharpay said practically climbing her way out of the booth.

"Oy Vey," Gracelynn said getting out of the booth.

Everyone paid their part of the bill, and loaded into their respective cars.

* * *

They had only been at the mall for 15 minutes and Sharpay was in power shopping mode. 

"Please tell me this is just a mood she goes through, and not a way of life. Like sarcasticness for me." Grace said dragging her feet walking along with Taylor and Gabriella.

"No, pretty much, it's her way of life. Before Gabriella, here, came to East High, Shar was the Ice Queen. I mean she still is, but not to our group. We're her, 'non-ice queen' friends" Taylor said

"I'm gonna die, what's with the color anyway." Grace said pointing down to the long skirt.

"Come on, Grace, you've had like three guys at the mall look at you" Gabriella said.

"GRACE, COME HERE, TRY THIS," Sharpay called out of store.

Grace rolled her eyes and walked off,

"And one of them was in our group," Taylor said and her and Gabriella laughed hysterically as they followed her.

* * *

"You know its going against my way of life, wearing aqua you know," Grace said pacing.

"With your skin tone it looks great, along with silver and black jewerly, NOT pants, shirt, jackets, and shoes. Altogether. Color helps." Sharpay said going fashing diva on all of the girls.

The bell rang signalling first period,

"Gabi, Tay, and I have to get Calc, Sharpay," Gracelynn said getting her backpack

"Fine, leave me in my misery, in Pre-Calc," Sharpay said teasingly.

School passed by quickly that day.

Three girls were all sitting outside of the school waiting for their friend Gracelynn. All of the sudden she came up running to them, waving a piece of paper in the the air.

"You guys, look at this," she said handing the paper to Sharpay.

"Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, No words can describle, The way I feel about you," Sharpay read.

"Aww," Taylor, Gabriella, and Sharpay said stimultaniously.

"Some one's got a secert admirer, and two weeks before Valentines Day," Gabriella gushed.

"Ew," was all Grace said walking towards the parking lot.

"Oh, maybe it's that new guy," Sharpay said running up to Gracelynn.

"Who?" Taylor asked.

"He was in the front row in homeroom," Sharpay said studying the note.

All Gracelynn did was shudder, "Not that creep, ew." Then, she continued walking. "You can have that Shar, to study, and see what you find. I gotta go home."

"So do we," Gabriella said refering to her and Taylor.

"Fine, I'll find out myself. Tootles," Sharpay said walking off.

* * *

Sharpay had tried to do her homework, but was dumbstruck about the note. Then, she remembered, she could ask her brother.

She literally ran down the hall to her brothers room and knocked and walked in.

Her brother was working on his calculus project with papers everywhere.

"Hey, Ry, I was wondering if you knew who wrote this. Grace found this in her locker, and I was trying to figure out who wrote it for the past hour."

Ryan took a look at it, and then said "Nope, I don't know. Now, don't you have a math assignment you need to work on. Dad said you have to get at least an A- to go on vacation this summer."

"Thanks, _MOM," _she said sarcastically, "I guess your right, I'll probably find out later."

Sharpay walked down the hallway back to her room. Little did she know, her brother is a better actor that she thought.

* * *

"Oh, Magic, Spitting.." Okay I need to stop that Quote now...I want review this time, por favor. You will get virtual cake.. 


	6. Lots of Pink

AN: I GOT REVIEWS! YAY! You all get whatever I said before, smoothie or cake..Well you can have both now!

* * *

The four girls walked together into main doors of East High, stopping at the bulletin boards. 

Sharpay noticed a pink sign saying _Sweethearts Dance- Friday, Feburary 1st, 2008- 7PM_

"How could I not know about this!" Sharpay almost shouted.

"Whoa, what?" Grace said practically waking up.

"The Dance," Sharpay said breathlessly walking down the hall to her locker.

"Uh, Shar, Grace told you yesterday that she'd be doing the DJ for it." Gabriella said walking after her.

"You had a date with Zeke, so your head was a little preoccupied. Then, Gabi had one with Troy, then Taylor with Chad. I talked to my wall last night about it. It's a very good listener. I'm used to it though..I gotta go to my locker." Grace ranted walking up the stairs.

"Oh, my locker is up there too, see ya Gabi." Taylor said running after Grace.

"Talking to your wall?" Taylor asked amused walking up the stairs next to Grace.

"Okay, my Project 86 poster, but that's the same thing right?" Grace said dejectly, walking up to her locker and spinning the combonation in.

"Technically.." Taylor started.

Grace turned to her left and asked to the person four lockers down, "So, you ready for the dance finale, or whatever, Ry?"

"As ready as anyone could be, Shar just called me and she's freaking about something or nother. See ya in class," Ryan said running off.

Grace shuffed through her books, when a piece of blue paper fell out.

"Oh, look another note." Taylor said teasingly.

"You have five minutes to get to your locker," Grace said seriously

"Ack, see ya in class," she said starting off. "And bring that to the sleepover at my house tonight."

Grace groaned in responce, put the piece of paper in her pocket, and dragged her feet to class.

* * *

The day went surprizingly smooth, besides for the nagging of Sharpay and Taylor to read the note. 'Tonight', or 'Not Now' was her only response. Now, it was time for the dance finale. 

Ms. Darbus walked into the class and stated grandly, "Dance is an example of expression of the theatrical arts, now we begin,"

Grace's POV

Sharpay and Zeke did okay, for beginners, that is. They only fell twice, which was an improvement from the week before where they couldn't step in the right places.

Troy and Gabriella, well, Troy stepped on Gabi's feet twice, and she's been giving him looks for the past 10 pairs of people.

Nobody's POV

"Gracelynn and Ryan, your up." Ms. Darbus stated.

They did the salsa beautifully, the whole class was impressed.

"Very well done, students, one must remember as I said before dance is an expression of emotion and art. You may go." Ms. Darbus stated.

The whole class practically ran out to their lockers gabbing about their dance.

Grace opened her locker half heartly grabbing her books for her weekend homework. She hear Ryan open his locker 4 down for her.

"I am so not ready for tonight." Gracelynn said leaning against her now closed locker.

"Beware of lots of pink," was all he said

"Pink, I hate pink, I can't do this, pink is weird, I don't use don't like pink I abhor pink, I think it should disappear," Grace ranted

"Whoa, what was that rant about again?" Ryan said confused.

"I don't remember anymore, well see ya later, now I'm bracing for my death, thanks alot," she said sarcastically walking off in search of Taylor.

* * *

Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay practically ran into Taylor's room, so Gracelynn would tell them about her note. 

Gracelynn finally got up to Taylor's room and shut the door. "Okay, no boyfriend calls, you give your cell to a different person to turn off."

All three girls did automatically, "What about you?" Gabriella asked

"Well, see, I" Gracelynn moved over and sat down on the bed ,"don't have a boyfriend, so the no boyfriend calls rule, doesn't apply to me."

"You know we will get you eventually, now gimme your phone," Sharpay said sitting next to her putting your hand out.

Gracelynn rolled her eyes and handed her phone to Sharpay, "I haven't read the note yet, if that makes you guys feel any better. It's Taylor's turn to read this time." Gracelynn said digging the note out of her pocket handing it to Taylor.

_To Gracelynn Victoria: "She walks in beauty, like the night. Of cloudless climes and starry skies; And all that's best of dark and bright. Meet in her aspect and her eyes: Thus mellow'd to that tender light. Which heaven to gaudy day denies. -Lord Baron". _Taylor read

"Aww," the girls minus Grace said.

"I want to investgate this somemore." Sharpay announced

"Hey, Gabi and Grace, you guys can go get the food in the kitchen. I'll help Sharpay."

As soon, as Taylor saw Gabriella and Grace go downstairs, she ran back to Sharpay.

"Okay, I may have a break through on the mystery guy."

"What? When? Where?" Sharpay asked interested.

"Okay, when we went to the mall, you know, well Grace caught the attention of 3 guys from East High. Two are Seniors, the other a junior.."

"Well, its possible isn't it?" Sharpay asked

"Anything is, but, the seniors don't her middle name. You know when you said your brother had no idea who wrote it?"

"Yeah," Sharpay said in a way that was asking her to continue.

Taylor put her arm around Sharpay and said, "Let's just say, its possible that your brother is a better actor than you thought."

* * *

_"I know how to tell which is the real Hannah.." Okay stopping now. I just wrote this out, so tell me what you think!_


	7. Six Stores, 2 Hats, and a Hairbrush

_AN: Reviewers actingalexis13 and SmileyMiley, you get vanilla ice cream, virtual of course._

* * *

2 hour later after eating the food Gracelynn who was bored suggested, "Want to walk to the Starbucks across from the park?"

"Walk?" Sharpay asked

"Yeah, its only two blocks Shar," Taylor said.

"Okay, everybody ready?" Gracelynn said walking out the door.

* * *

It was almost 6 in the morning, and Sharpay was still talking a million miles per hour, "Oh, let's play 20 questions?" Sharpay said very perky.

"Fine," Gabriella said half awake.

Gracelynn was only one fourth awake staring at the ceiling while laying on the floor, and Taylor who was more awake than Gabi or Grace lay on her bed reading Teen People.

"Whatever," Gracelynn mumbled.

"I'll go first, Gabi when did you first meet Troy?" Sharpay asked

"Uh, New Years Eve last year."

"Really? Favorite color?"

"Blue,"

"Okay, next person. Taylor, Favorite Celeb?"

"Orlando Bloom,"

"Since you are more awake that Gabi here, you can ask the next question."

"Hmm, Grace, when did you first meet Ryan?"

"uh, two years ago at the..." then Grace feel asleep.

"Two years ago at the what!"

"Will find out in the morning," Gabi said also falling asleep.

"Partypoopers.." Sharpay pouted.

* * *

"TIME TO WAKE UP," Grace heard someone yell into her ear.

Grace groaned and rolled over, "The mall doesn't open for another 2 hours.."

"I know, but we need to go to each of your house to choose clothes to wear to the mall. I've already got Taylor's SO LET'S MOVE!"

"Fine, I'm not happy, but I'm up."

Sharpay had already drug out Gabi and Taylor and was walking out the front door.

* * *

An hour and a half later, they were walking into Gracelynn's room, Sharpay went straight to her closet and exclaimed, "Dang, woman, how many hats do you have?"

"Around thirty I think, I have to go brush my hair make yourselfs at home." Gracelynn said leaving the room.

"Ew, Ew, Ew, Cute, Ew, Perfect," Sharpay said looking through the shirts.

"First, No Pink, Secondly, I want a hat, Thirdly, No Pink," Gracelynn said groggily walking back into the room.

"I know, here, put this on" Sharpay said handing her the chosen outfit.

"Fine..." Gracelynn said not wanting to fight with Sharpay but changed the blue skirt to a charcoal one anyway.

Five minutes later Grace came out and went straight to her closet, "Which hat goes with this?" Grace asked Taylor.

"The dark green one, with that purse," Taylor pointed out.

"Let me get my MP3 player, in the words of Sharpay let's go to the mall," Gracelynn finished rolling her eyes.

* * *

Sharpay had looked through three different dress shops when the group finally got to a huge department store. Gracelynn quiet snuck away, into the discount hat sections where all the hats where piled up on a table.

She looked through the different hats, when someone else came up to the same table she looked up and saw Ryan and said, "What ya doing here?"

"Well, my _darling _sister of mine, gave two of my hats to my dog," Ryan said

"Ouch, well, your darling sister, kept me up until 6 THIS MORNING," Grace whispered loudly.

"Why are you whispering?"

"She's everywhere!" Grace whispered back, "She'll notice I'm gone soon, see ya," she finished running off back to the dresses.

"Where'd you go, Grace?" Taylor turned to Grace.

"Hats," Gracelynn said holding the hats up.

"We all have our dresses, except for you," Sharpay said walking up behind her holding a shopping bag.

"I'm going to go bye these hats," Gracelynn said running off the counter.

After buying them Sharpay came up to her and Gracelynn said, "I'm the DJ, I don't need a dress"

"Au Contraire," Sharpay said dragging Gracelynn to yet another store.

_Oy Vey, this is going to be a long day_ Grace thought.

* * *

It was Monday again at East High, Grace was once again rummaging through her locker to get all of her books set up for the day.

"I'm hating your sister right now, Ry," Grace said turning to the left. "Six different stores, 4 mochas, 2 hats, and a hairbrush."

"What? Hairbrush?" Ryan said also going through his locker.

"Dramatic effect," Gracelynn deadpanned closing her locker.

"Oh, yeah, Thank You, now she doesn't make me wear sparkle stuff anymore. It's great," Ryan said also closing his locker.

"For you, well, I've got to go see Gabi, see ya," Grace said running down the hall to the classroom.

Ryan looked around to see if the coast was clear and dropped something through the slot of her locker, and followed in the same direction. However, just down the hall on the opposite wall of the hallway, Taylor, who was watching the whole time came out from behind her locker door...

* * *

The final bell had rung, and Gracelynn was bored. Sure, she had homework; she even got a note again today, but she hadn't bothered to read it. Why did the girls have to have dates today? Well, they didn't have one of Friday, was their excuse. So, she is going to be ranting to her one of her posters again...

"Bored?" she heard a voice come up next to her walking down the front steps of the school.

"Yep, Gabi, Tay, and Shar are watching their boyfriend play basketball, even though its a closed practice, then are going out afterwards."

"Eh. Wanna work on the biology project?"

"Sure, why not. My house?" Grace asked

"Why not?" Ryan said walking with her.

* * *

2 hours later after Ryan had gone home, Gracelynn was in her room doing her math homework when her phone rang,

"Hello," she answered

"Hey, its Shar, Gabriella, and Taylor, we're on a conference call..."

"Okay..."

"What ya doing'?" Sharpay asked in a very hyper voice, you could tell she was really happy to have friends.

"Homework, so I supposed you called to tell me about your dates."

8 minutes later the three girls were chatting about their dates.

Gracelynn had put down her phone several minutes before a was doing more homework, when she picked up her phone, she said "Done, yet? If you are I'll tell you about today's note,"

That shut them up really quickly.

"Tell us!" Sharpay asked excitedly.

"You mesmerize me with your eyes," Grace read.

"Aww,"

"Do you guys rehearse that or something?" Grace asked "Well, I gotta go down to dinner. Bye."

'Gracelynn Verde-Bolton has left the conference,' the computer voice said.

"Okay, Gabi, Shar and I have to tell you something,"

"What? Do you know who it is?"

"Well, I don't its just a guess on my part." Shar said

"I saw him put it in this morning,"

"Who!"

"Ryan," was all Taylor said.

* * *

_"What yonder light, breaks wind." is a great HM quote..Okay..Tell me what you think, because I want input of other people, like how is he going to tell her? Or more notes, cause I'm running out of ideas..._


	8. Notes, Studying and Mark Twain

AN: Wow! I got 6 review, well, 2 on the last chapter, but that is a BIG step, wow...

* * *

Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay all walked next to each other down the hall in a force, towards Ryan's locker. He had just closed his locker and secertly put something in, and continued down the hall. 

Sharpay went up to the right side of her brother, Gabriella and Taylor on the left.

"We know it's you," Sharpay said knowingly.

"No idea what you're talking about sis," Ryan said turning the corner with the three girls in tow.

"You're the one writing Gracelynn the notes," Taylor said.

"I can't even admit it to myself, if thats what you want," he said spinning around to answer them then spinning back to enter the classroom.

The girls all looked at each other and sighed, their task was cut out for them.

* * *

The ten students of the 'gang' had commendered a table on the balcony; making it a the mixed-up clique table. 

Everybody had bought their lunch except for Grace who was still in the lunch line.

"Who wants to check the playlist for the dance, Friday? I need two people to," Grace asked sitting down with her lunch at the table.

"Oh, I will," Taylor and Sharpay said

"Who's not on the dance committee.." Grace continued.

Taylor and Sharpay slowly put their hand down.

"I'll do it," Ryan said swallowing the rest of the bite of lunch.

"Thanks, you just have to make any revision of the song selection, and sign down there."

"I'll do the other one, if you want me to," Kelsi, who finally looked up from her composition.

"Thanks," Grace said handing her a different piece of paper.

"Done," Ryan said handing her back the piece of paper.

Grace looked at the paper, "Oh, man, I completely forgot about that song, Gracias," she said starting eating her sandwich. A couple minutes later, Kelsi gave hers.

* * *

_Fifth period English, ugh. Man, I wish lunch went all of the way to sixth period. Oh, I need to go to my locker_ Grace thought walking to her locker and spinning the combination. 

She opened her locker, and piece of paper fell out. She picked up the paper and read to herself, ""Work like you don't need the money, Love like you've never been hurt. Dance like nobody is watching.- Mark Twain"

Taylor and Sharpay came up next to her, looking over her shoulder. "Oh, another note from your _mystery_ man?" Sharpay raised her eyebrow.

"The weird thing is we did this yesterday in English," Grace said putting the paper in her pocket and getting her English books.

"Well, then, he's probably in your English class," Taylor suggested.

"Yeah, whatever," Grace said closing her locker when Ryan came up next to her.

"Ready for another crappy day in English?" Ryan asked sarcasticly.

"Lead the way," Gracelynn said "See you in Drama guys"

As they walked away, Taylor said to Sharpay, "Wow, that was Tony worthy, Shar,"

"I know," Sharpay giggled as they walked to their next class.

* * *

"Want to study at Shar's house this afternoon?" Gabi asked Gracelynn just after the final bell rang 

"Oh my gosh, no dates with your quote unquote super hottie bomb boyfriends," Grace said in a fake cheerleader voice jokingly, "Sure, nothing else to do."

* * *

Gracelynn's POV

The studying was pretty uneventful, Sharpay's room was VERY pink, and the girls squealed again. But something was up, like they knew what was going on. I should just go through the park to get home anyway.

Nobody's POV

10 minutes walking through the park Gracelynn saw the park bench she is usually at and sat down. She looked through her backpack and started reading Huckleberry Finn.

"Hello, again." she heard a voice.

"Fancy meeting you here, Ry," she said putting her book down.

"You survived?"

"Barely, there SO MUCH PINK in Shar's room," Gracelynn ranted.

"Yeah, there is," Ryan laughed, "Well, I got to go home, see you later."

"Bye," Grace said just as she was turning back to her book, but then notice a black box on the bench. "Ryan, you forgot something," she called out, but he was already gone.

Out of curiosity she picked up and opened it, there were two things: a note, and the a silver heart bracelet.

"_Gracelynn-We met two years ago on this bench, thanks for being a great friend,-Ry_" she read out loud. She put it and her book back in her bag and ran off.

Little did she know that the three girls were looking at the event through a bush with camera in hand. They had seen and recorded the whole thing.

"Two years ago..." Taylor started

"..at the park," Sharpay finished.

"That's what she was starting to say at the sleepover.." Gabi said.

"Well, I've gotta go home. See ya guys," Taylor said waving.

"Me too, see ya Shar." Gabriella said running the other way.

* * *

Gracelynn walked up to the house and knocked, as soon Ryan opened the door, Grace hugged him. 

"Grace. Can't. Breathe." Ryan said.

"Oh, sorry, I just wanted to thank you for the bracelet," Grace finally said letting go.

"It's nothing, you've put up with my Sharpay rants for two years, its the least I could do."

"Well, I got go home now, bye," Grace said walking down the driveway.

As she was walking down the sidewalk, she saw Sharpay coming,

"Hey Sharpay, walking around the neighborhood?"

When they got closer, Sharpay changed direction and walked with Gracelynn.

"Oh, I bet you want to look at today's note again." Gracelynn said handing the paper out of her pocket to Sharpay.

"You know it," Sharpay said, then read the paper, "Work like you don't need the money, Love like you've never been hurt. Dance like nobody is watching.- Mark Twain."

"As a friend, I'll show you this," Gracelynn said looking around handing the black box to Sharpay.

"Two years, really?" Sharpay asked

"Yeah, I wouldn't of known my own brother was into singing until Ryan told me," Gracelynn said still walking. "Wait, a minute," she said stopping taking the papers from Sharpay and compared them, "The handwriting is so similar. Boy, that's weird."

"Yeah, how about that," Sharpay laughed nervously.

* * *

_Wow, two updates. What am I thinking? Two in one day! This has never happened before, or has it? That is the question. Insert Twilight Zone Theme here. I'll answer any questions about this in the next chapter! Reviews will get a mention and a virutal chocolate! Would you believe I actually type the chapters in here and finish them mere minutes before I post them? I do copy it into Word though, for basic spelling and grammar mistakes...I think the chapter out a little before it, and I replay it in my head before I type it. I'm ranting again, sorry guys._


	9. Sharpay is a Teenage Drama Queen

AN: Hi! Wow! I practically went from like 8 reviews to 21 over night! Thank You SmileyMiley for review almost every chapter! Aw, and thank you to eightxtrack..yep..what was I doing next? Oh, yeah the story, duh!

* * *

The four girls were getting ready for the dance in Sharpay's room, getting ready for the dance. Which they had found out several days earlier, was the merged Semi-Formal and Valentine's Dance, because of budget cuts. Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay were getting picked up by the dates and then going out to dinner with them before, Grace was already finished, and check through her lists for the music. 

Ten minutes later the three other girls were done, "Finally!" Gracelynn exclaimed.

"Must be perfect," Sharpay started.

"Ya-ya," Gracelynn waved it off.

There was a knock on the front door, "That's one of your dates, I'll go get it, and I'll holler for one of you." Gracelynn said walking out of the room.

There were several knocks on the door, as Gracelynn came down the stairs.

When she opened the door, she yelled up the stairs, "Gabi, Sharpay, and Taylor! Your dates are here!"

The three guys looked uncomfortable in their 'suits.'

Gracelynn heared a knock upstairs and 'Ryan, you're going to be late if you take any longer.'

"I forgot my play list upstairs, I'll see how your dates are doing," Gracelynn said and then took off upstairs.

When she got upstairs, she saw Sharpay pacing in front of door, Gabi with her play list in hand, and Taylor looking bored.

"What's taking so long?" Gracelynn asked, "All three of your dates are nervous wreaks down there."

"My brother, that's what?" Sharpay said.

Then, Gabriella spoke up, "You forgot this, now if only Ryan came out, because Sharpay wants to 'approve' the suit, but he won't come out."

"Fine, let me," Gracelynn said walking up the door knocking on it loudly, "RYAN ANDREW EVANS, If you are not out here, in five seconds, I am going to show everyone in drama class, your dance album, FROM SECOND GRADE!"

There was several thumps, and then the door opened quickly with Ryan running down the stairs.

"Second grade? Sixth Grade was totally worse," Sharpay said starting down the stairs.

"I know, but he would probably try to get out of the room so quickly that he would go through the door. Then, I would have to do lighting and everything else at the dance."

"True," Sharpay said as they came down the stairs.

Five minutes later, the three girls and their dates had left, Gracelynn was making one last check on the music.

"Ryan, Ms. Laurals wants us there at 5 to start set up..." she said walking into the kitchen and then looked up, "What are you doing?"

She referred to his many attempts to tying his tie.

"Tying this," Ryan said failing again.

"No," Gracelynn said walking over and tying it on the first time, "Its like that. It's 4:50, so let's go."

She said walking out the door.

* * *

"Wooh, we're done," Gracelynn said sitting down at her DJ booth in the middle of the balcony in the cafeteria. "You wouldn't even know if was a cafeteria!" 

She referred to the cafeteria no full of decorations and void of tables.

"Yeah, I gotta go set up lighting now." Ryan said tiredly walking down the stairs to the lighting booth.

* * *

Grace has set down her head of what seems only like a couple minutes, when her cell phone alarm went off. There were several people there who she didn't hear come in but she quickly put on her headset. 

"Welcome to East High 2007 Semi-Formal Valentine's Dance, I'm your DJ for tonight. Let's get ready to crank up the volume," Gracelynn said going into DJ mode.

After she put the song Axel F by Crazy Frog, people finally started dance. Then, she heard a beep in her headset, so switched the board from 'broadcast' to 'intercom.'

"Hello?"

"Professional DJ?"

"Yes, Ryan. Anyway, do you know when your sister and everyone else said they'd show up?"

"Nope."

"The songs almost over I have to go back," Gracelynn said yet again switching.

She thought she should mix the songs up a bit, Grace hit play, then the doors flew open. Sharpay had to arrive in her dramatic fashion, and the song was fitting.

Grace went back to intercom, "I didn't time that."

"Well, she is a teenage drama queen," Ryan simply stated.

* * *

Sharpay couldn't believe she actually had friends this year. Sure, she still was the ice queen, but only to the people who were jerks to the group, because it was a mixed up clique group. When she first met Gabriella, she hated her. Mostly for taking her coveted lead role and man. Ehm. But, she got over it. They had become best friends in months; one of the first times Sharpay really stuck up for her is when Gracelynn showed up. Then, they found out she was Troy's sister. Wow, that was awkward. She thought back to earlier that week, 

Flashback!

_Sharpay entered her house after talking to Gracelynn after following her to the park. She saw her brother in the living room watching TV._

_"Gracelynn noticed the same handwriting," Sharpay said sitting down in the living room._

_"Yep," was all he said._

_"You want her to find out that way?"_

_"That was the point," he said._

_After a few minutes of silence, he turned back to Sharpay and said, "The heart on the necklace, is engraved."_

* * *

I feel this chapter is a bit on the short side, BUT I wanted to end it here! Please tell me what you think! I'm brainstorming ideas how Gracelynn will find out, because my brain is running out of ideas! HELP! 


	10. An Engraved Heart

It was 11 at night, the dance was officially over at 10:30, and so there were only three chaperones, and a couple of students stayed behind to clean up the cafeteria.

"You two kids can go home now, you're probably way past your curfew anyway," Ms. Laurals said to Gracelynn and Ryan.

"Okay, see you Monday." Gracelynn said aimlessly walking up the steps one last time.

As she gathered her stuff for one last time, she reached up to her necklace and took it off, and rubbed her neck tiredly. She had noticed some writing, so she held it closer to read it, 'You mesmerize me with your eyes.'

"Ready to go," she heard over her left shoulder.

"Uh, yeah," she replied tiredly to an equally tired Ryan.

They started walking to their houses, which were actually only a block apart.

"I'm going to sleep until noon tomorrow," Grace said barely picking up her feet. Luckily, they lived in Albuquerque; there was also no snow that winter so it was actually a rather nice night.

"I second that,"

They were about half way to where they went their different ways, when instead of splitting Ryan stayed next to her.

"Is your house, that way?" Grace asked awkwardly pointing over her shoulder.

"Yeah, but even in this part of town, a woman shouldn't be alone after dark." Ryan said shuffling his feet, looking away.

Gracelynn linked her arm through his, "I have a question, did you write those notes?"

His breath became shallow, and he appeared nervous, "Yeah, I did," he choked out.

"Why me? Out of all of the other girls in school?"

"The truth is, I think you're the most beautiful girl in school. Everything is beautiful, about you." Ryan said looking down at his shoes.

"Wow," Gracelynn said choking up, no one had EVER said anything that magnitude to her. "I feel the same way, I just didn't know how to show it. So I kept it hidden."

Several more minutes of silence passed, when Grace spoke up, "Uh, this is my house. I see you later, I guess?"

As she started down her walkway, Ryan followed her yet again.

"I've never done this before, but would you like to go to the movies with me tomorrow at 6?" Ryan asked hopefully,

"Like a date?" Gracelynn asked unsure.

"Yes," Ryan said once again inspecting his shoes.

"I'd love to, see you tomorrow." Gracelynn said finishing the walk inside her house, and Ryan turned on his heel walking back to his house with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Gracelynn couldn't believe Ryan had actually asked her out of a date. She walked into kitchen to get some water. 

"What you so happy about?" Troy asked with a mouthful of sandwich

"Oh, nothing, you just go back to your sandwich. I'm going to bed, 'night."

Gracelynn turned and the stairs to her room, and went to bed.

* * *

Sharpay was also in her kitchen taking the curls out of her hair, and rehydrating herself from that nights dancing. She heared the front door close, and since the kitchen looked into the entryway, she saw her brother practically doing a victory dance. 

"What was that about?" Sharpay called, surprising her brother.

"Nothing, 'night sis." He said also going to his room.

_Man, he's weird,_ Sharpay thought as she also went upstairs to her room.

* * *

Gracelynn was eating breakfast with her family on Saturday morning, she had actually woken up at 8:30, much earlier than her last night estimate. 

"So, kids, what are your plans for this evening?" Troy and Gracelynn's mom asked.

"I gouadatwithaby" Troy said with his mouth full.

"Troy Anthony! Swallow before speaking, I don't want to raise animals.'

"I got a date with Gabby," he said after swallowing.

"Okay, much better. What about you Grace?"

"I got a date, also." Grace said suddenly poking her scrambled eyes with her fork.

"A date?" her dad looked up from the paper.

"Yes, dad, a date. Troy, can you pass the orange juice."

* * *

Gracelynn's Saturday was rather boring, pretty much dance streches and then cleaned of her room. It was 2 in the afternoon, she was on voice chat with Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor. Sharpay was rambling about the last nights dance and other random things. 

"So, what are you doing tonight Grace?" Taylor asked, "Another rambling to your posters."

"Nope," Grace said, "I have a date."

"You let me ramble on for an hour and a half about crazy things, and you have a date!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"It was more fun that way."

"Who? Where? When?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, will you look at the time? I'm going to go wash me hair? Bye," Gracelynn said hanging up the voice chat then went to take a shower.

Thirty minutes later, Gracelynn was out of the shower dressed back into her PJ's, with her hair up in a towel, reading another magazine in living room.

Sharpay walked into the house like she owned it, "We came over as fast as we could." She said referring to her, Taylor and Gabriella.

"For?"

"Your date, come on." Sharpay said grabbing her arm and dragging her upstairs.

"I'm too young to die," Gracelynn said dragging her feet up the stairs.

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter, but this is a filler! Tell me what you think about this here chapter!_


	11. And Proud of It!

AN: How ya'll doing..what to write..what to write..oh thank you for all of your reviews...uh..yep..sounds good...

* * *

Gracelynn closed her front door behind her and walked into the living room, after her date with Ryan. 

"You know Dad's not happy not knowing who you are dating." Troy said looking up from the TV.

"Oh, and guess what? You know what else Dad will not be happy about? The lipstick on your neck. Uhuh. Buh-bye." Gracelynn said rolling her eyes and walking up the stairs.

She sat down at her computer, and saw that all three girls were online. Probably since all of their curfews were 10 and it was ten after ten.

Gracelynn entered into voice chat with the other three had already started, and put her headset on, because of prying ears that were probably listening.

"**_So, Zeke, took us, to this totally awesome Italian resturant, and it was so cool."_**

"_I thought you don't like pasta, Shar_," Gracelynn finally said.

**_"GRACE, you scared me, how lone have you been there!"_**

"_Oh, about five minutes, ten tops_." Gracelynn dismissed.

"**_Well, can you wait to tell me, cause I'll be right back." _**Sharpay said.

"**So, Taylor how was your date?"** Gabriella asked.

"_Yeah, how was it?"_ Grace asked.

"It was great, we went to this diner in old town, and it was awesome."

_"Gabi, I'm not going to ask about your date, because I saw my brother when I came in,"_ Gracelynn said reading another magazine.

Then, Troy burst into the room with a mirror in hand, "Is it gone, please tell me its gone. You know Dad's rules," he ranted.

"Yes, its gone, oops, you missed a little over there," Gracelynn pointed.

Troy ran out of her room.

"_I am so mean_," Grace laughed.

**_"Back, okay, Grace what happened on your date? Because asked my brother if he knew when the English paper was due, and all he answered was 'That sounds fine, good night,"_** Sharpay asked.

_"I won't say his name, because of someone's prying ears, who wouldn't read it in my diary, cause the real one is hidden, who will find out with the rest of the student body on MONDAY,"_ Gracelynn yelled out to her door, where her brother was listening in.

"**_Okay...Troy is nosy, I get that, but go on!"_** Sharpay said impatiently.

_"If you must know..."_

-FLASHBACK-

_"What do you want to see?" Ryan asked Gracelynn nervously. _

_"Uh, Night In the Museum looks good, I guess. If you want to see it," Gracelynn said looking up at the marquee._

_"2 tickets to the Night In the Museum, please," Ryan said to the ticket person._

_"That'll be $16.50," they said._

_Gracelynn opened her wallet, but Ryan said, "I'm paying," and handed the ticket person the money._

_Gracelynn looked down and closed her wallet._

_"Well, let me pay for the drinks," Gracelynn resolved._

_"No, I asked you, if wouldn't be right," Ryan said even more nervously._

_After they had gotten their food, they walked into the theater._

_------_

_"It's a nice tonight," Gracelynn noted as they walked through the park near their houses._

_Ryan just nodded, "You're really quiet tonight, you okay?" Gracelynn asked._

_"Who? Me? I'm fine really? You okay? Yes, its a nice tonight. You like the movie? Am I rambling?" Ryan asked fast sitting down at the bench they had walked by._

_Gracelynn also sat down and said, "Just relax, Ry." She said, giving him a look that made him melt._

_"Okay, fine, I'm better now? Happy?" Ryan asked._

_"Very, so you said you wanted to ask me something?" Gracelynn asked._

_"Ah, right. About that, I know this is the first date and all and it a bit sudden, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked eagerly._

_"I'd love to," _

_"I totally understand if it's too sudden, because the first date and all..wait, did you just say yes?"_

_"Yes," Gracelynn clarified, "Now if I don't get home in the next ten minutes, you wouldn't see me for another month."_

_"We couldn't have that, could we," Ryan said getting up offering his arm to Gracelynn, who looped her arm through his._

_--------_

"Then, he took me home, that's the whole story." Gracelynn said.

"See, I knew you would get a boyfriend, sooner or later," Taylor said.

"Yeah, yeah," Gracelynn dismissed yet again.

* * *

"...that will be 4 o'clock after school on Thursday," Ms. Darbus said reading the announcements, "Now, we have auditions for our upcoming Spring Musicale, Friday after school. It is different than anything we have done before. It focuses on two singing groups, one girl, one boy, competing for their school at a statewide competition. This play will need a lot of people; everyone in drama in grades 9 through 12 is guaranteed, a part. The lead groups audition will be done with groups of four, the others will be single auditions and be made into 'bands'. It is very far reaching, but it is very dramatic, and takes the heart and soul of an actor to portray the part." 

The bell rang signaling the end of homeroom. Gracelynn went down several hallways to get her books for her next couple of classes, when her brother came next to her locker and asked,

"Can you tell me now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Partypooper."

"And proud out of it!" Gracelynn exclaimed closing her locker and walking off to class.

* * *

How was this chapter? Good? Bad? Okay? Okay, I need ideas how Troy and the student body to find out...hmm...HELP! 


	12. Twin Telepathy, Intuition orCommon Sense

_AN: Okay, so I was on net on this fine day, and I was going to wait up start writing this chapter until I got 30 reviews, because its a round number...EightXTrack you read my mind. Congrads. Anyway, on with the story...oh I changed it, everyone is seniors! Sorry! I hope this will clear this up, I have a whole thing why Jack Bolton hates singing hahaha _

_

* * *

_

Sharpay's POV...

_I'm sitting in Ms. Darbus sixth period drama, we get that expression of emotion crapola already, for crying out loud we're seniors! I've had more acting lessons and singing lessons than anyone else in this room; well, except for my brother. This is so hard not to tell people about Grace and Ryan, but I'm doing it, they said after school and school ends in 5..4..3..2..1. YES! _Sharpay thought to herself impatiently.

Nobody's POV

Grace was opening her locker and getting her books out, when she heard her brother lean against the locker next to her.

"What do you want, Troy?" she asked pointedly.

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," she said.

Troy sighed, "I have basketball practice in 20 minutes, so I want to know if I could squeeze pounding them before."

"No."

"Ruin my fun."

"By Jove I think he's got it!" Gracelynn said faking a British accent.

"Hey Grace," Troy heard behind Grace's opened locker.

"Hey," Grace said closing her locker revealing Ryan with his arm around her.

"You wouldn't want to be late to basketball would you?" she said to Troy, who was still shell shocked.

* * *

The basketball team was stretching out for practice for their final games of the season,

"You okay?" Chad asked referring to Troy's distance stare.

"Gracelynn is going out with Ryan. Weird."

"Oh, that is weird..."

"Gracelynn's my sister, remember? You know the summer before seventh grade?"

"Clearly."

"Well, you know the girl, you made fun of because she could make baskets better than you could."

"That was Gracelynn? Man, I thought she looked familiar, I just thought I have having an Oprah moment, or whatever."

Troy rolled his eyes and backed up, "Wildcats, PAIR UP."

* * *

Gracelynn and Ryan walked outside together, and saw Taylor, Gabriella, and Sharpay sitting on 'their' bench.

"What took you guys so long, we've got to practice for the musical!" Sharpay ranted.

"Troy, is what happened,"

"Okay," Gabriella said not convinced.

"Are you auditioning with a group, Ry?" Sharpay asked as they started walking to Sharpay's car.

"Yeah, did you know Chad's mom has made him singing lessons since he was 8?"

"Really, he doesn't seem much of the singing type ever since he fell off the stage in 3rd grade," Gracelynn said.

"Oh, I remember that," Taylor said.

"Are you getting in the car, or what?" Sharpay asked.

Classic Sharpay.

* * *

"Can I, Can I, Can I, Can I, Can I!" Sharpay asked Gracelynn after all the girls in her bedroom.

"Ask your brother," Gracelynn said setting down her bookbag.

With that Sharpay took off running, "Doesn't take much to amuse her, doesn't it, so want to do Calc first?" Taylor asked.

Five minutes later, Sharpay came back in texting like there was no tomorrow.

"Whoa, Shar, don't hurt yourself," Gracelynn said looking up from her math book.

"So, what do you guys want to sing for the audition?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh, what instruments can you guys play?" Sharpay asked.

"Piano," Taylor said.

"Here too," Gabriella said.

"I play flute and piano, Grace what about you?" Sharpay asked.

"Uh, trumpet, piano, drums, and guitar."

"Wow, well, maybe we should do an a cappella group, or a pop group thing," Sharpay suggested.

"I'll go with that," Taylor said.

"Whatever," Grace said.

"Okay, but which one?" Gabriella asked.

"The only four girl group I know of is Play, anybody heared of the song "Us Against the World?"

* * *

It was 10 'til 8 when Gracelynn finally was allowed to leave; they had to get through their whole song at least once without messing up. _Sharpay and her standards_ Gracelynn thought. Gracelynn was halfway down the walk to the sidewalk when someone came running up next to her.

"May I walk you home?"

Gracelynn looked up and saw Ryan looking hopefully down at her, "You may."

"Your sister is a profectionist, we went through the song like a million times," Gracelynn said turning to him then turning back and walking.

Ryan put his arm around her, "But you survived."

"Barely," she turned back facing him, and then noticed how close their faces were.

They both leaned in, and pecked on the lips. Both jumped back, then went back to their original positions.

"Sorry," he quickly said.

"It's fine," Gracelynn blushed suddenly interested in her shoes. "Uh, this is my house. Good Night."

Gracelynn ran into her house and shut the door; while Ryan turned back and walked back to his house.

* * *

"Mom and Dad are at a staff meeting until 9." Gracelynn heard as she walked in the door.

Gracelynn sighed as she sat down on the couch, "Try practicing with Sharpay, while trying to do homework. I finally did get it done. Tomorrow she wants to work on the dance moves for it."

"Tough Luck."

"Tell me about it," she replied. "If anyone is looking for me I'll be in my room."

_I have a looooooooooooooooooooong journal entry tonight; that's a fact_ she thought as she walked up the stairs.

Troy thought for a moment after his sister had left the room. Call it twin telepathy, call it brother's intuition, call it common sense. Something was definitely up.

* * *

_AN: Oh, I'm just going to end this chapter, right here and now. Should I tell you why Jack Bolton hates the drama department? Or should I not? That is the question? I need you to tell me! Because for the first time ever...okay. I need to stop copying Disney Channel..._


	13. Auditions

AN: Hey what's up? Besides the ceiling.

* * *

Gracelynn did her nightly ritual of group chat with the girls after dinner.

GabriellaM: Heylo  
TaylorMc: Hey, long time no see. A whole ten minutes.  
SharEvans: I still have some homework, but isn't due until Friday.  
GracelynnVB has signed on  
GracelynnVB: Wow, you all are already on. Wow.  
TaylorMc: AND our houses are futher away from Shar's house.  
GracelynnVB: Yeah yeah, I talked to Troy a bit before coming on, our parents are at a staff meeting tonight.  
GabriellaM: Oh, gotta love those. Ms. Grady, was in such a bad mood today, because of that.  
TaylorMc: Scary English teachers...  
GracelynnVB: I don't have her. My teachers were RELATIVELY calm. LOL.  
TaylorMc: Shar, are you still alive?  
GabriellaM: HELLLLLLLLLLLLO.  
GracelynnVB: Sharpay Myranda Evans, if you don't answer in five minutes, I'm sending Gabi to get you.  
GabriellaM: Why me? You're closer?  
GracelynnVB: 'Cause I don't feel like it. LOL.  
TaylorMC: Haha.  
SharEvans: Sorry guys. I'm back.  
GracelynnVB: Good, we thought you had fallen off the face of the earth.  
SharEvans: Well, see, my mom called to see if we had eaten. I had. So, I asked my brother if he had, and he answered 'that dress looks fine, I'll be in my room.' So, I ask you Gracelynn WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!?!  
TaylorMc: Whoa, yeah, what did you do.  
GracelynnVB: No comment.  
GabriellaM: Yeah, Grace, what did you do?  
GracelynnVB: Change subject please.  
SharEvans: When you stay the night at Gabriella's house this weekend. We will find out.  
GracelynnVB: I know...  
GabriellaM: Changing the subject like Grace asked. Why does your dad hate the drama department so much?  
GracelynnVB: Its a long story really...  
TaylorMc: We've got time.

Gracelynn took a deep breath and started typing. "It was sophmore year, for the now East High senior class. The basketball team was on their way to another championship with its two co-capitains, Troy Bolton and"

GabriellaM: and WHO!

GracelynnVB: Yeah, well I'm hungry, so I'm going to go get something to eat and then go to bed. So, the story at Gabi's house on Friday. Okay?

GracelynnVB has left the chat.

TaylorMc: I have some Calc homework to finish. 'night.

SharEvans: Gabi, don't leave too!

GabriellaM: Sorry, Chem's waiting. Don't you have that assignment in Government to do? I want to know who it is! **cries**

TaylorMc and GabriellaM have left the chat.

SharEvans: Partypoopers. If you would of stayed longer, you would of known.

* * *

It was the day of the auditions, and the girls had worked hard for their audition.

"First up, Celluar Heartbreak."

The girls recognized the girls as Martha Cox, Vivian Defray, Riana Strom, and Faith Hillson. They sang 'The Tide is High' by Atomic Kitten. Riana's voice kept on cracking in the chorus, so that knocked them out of the running.

Ms. Darbus had this straight look on her face, which truly meant, get off my stage or I'll have to get the holy water.

"Next," she yelled out.

"Hollywood and Vine!"

Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor, and Gracelynn walked up unto the stage, then turned towards the back.

"Playback," Gracelynn called as they all turned around as the song started.

All: There is no one else that  
I can say this to  
And there is nothing better  
Than a talk to you  
If you have a problem  
I'll be here for you  
Cuz girl you always know that  
It's us against the world

Gabriella: I met someone the other night  
Someone I really started to like  
How will I know if he's right for me  
Wonder if we are meant to be

Taylor: Don't start to like him  
Too much  
Too soon

All: There is no one else that  
I can say this to  
And there is nothing better  
Than a talk to you  
If you have a problem  
I'll be here for you  
Cuz girl you always know that  
It's us against the world

Gracelynn: You know that boy I started to see  
He thinks he could have it all for free  
I wonder if he's the one for me  
I tried to talk myself and to see

(ohh)

Sharpay:Don't start to like him  
Too much  
Too soon

All: There is no one else that  
I can say this to  
And there is nothing better  
Than a talk to you  
If you have a problem  
I'll be here for you  
Cuz girl you always know that  
It's us against the world...

There is no one else that  
I can say this to  
And there is nothing better  
Than a talk to you  
If you have a problem  
I'll be here for you  
Cuz girl you always know that  
It's us against the world

Sharpay: Whenever you're near (Whenever you're near)  
There is no fear (There is no fear)  
It feels like there's nothing I can't do (Nothing I can't do)

Gracelynn: You make me feel strong.  
Cuz it's here with you  
That I belong... ohhohoh yeah

All:There is no one else that  
I can say this to  
And there is nothing better  
Than a talk to you  
Gracelynn: (There's nothing better)  
If you have a problem  
I'll be here for you  
Gracelynn: (For you)  
Cuz girl you always know that

There ain't nobody else but you  
That makes me feel the way that you do  
There ain't nobody else but you

Gabriella: It's us against the world

ALL: There is no one else that  
I can say this to  
And there is nothing better  
Than a talk to you  
If you have a problem  
Gabriella: (If you have a problem tell me)  
I'll be here for you  
Cuz girl you always know that  
Sharpay: (Don't you know that)  
It's us against the world

There is no one else that  
I can say this to  
And there is nothing better  
Than a talk to you  
If you have a problem  
I'll be here for you  
Cuz girl you always know that  
It's us against the world

-------------------------------

The auditorium erupted in applause. Troy had never heard Grace sing before, and Sharpay let her have more of the parts. That was shocking in it self.

"Excellent, now on to the boys okay, 'ForeverSound.'" Ms. Darbus announced.

As soon as they set up they started playing as loud as possible. After a while they all looked a Ms. Darbus, who was in shock.

"Ms. Darbus are you okay?"

* * *

_AN: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLO Everyone! Okay I need a type of band and a name for the guy's group okay...and what song should they sing? Oh, I'm putting a picture up of what Gracelynn looks like okay! On the Mark, Get Set, REVIEW_! 


	14. Why Jack Bolton hates the Drama Dept

Ms. Darbus was in a state of shock; she was quiet for several minutes.

When all of the sudden she yelled out, "Go to the councilors office immediately. Next!"

_-Flashback-_

_Earlier that week..._

_The guys were trying out for their part in the upcoming musical, since they all could play instruments, they were making a soft rock band, because Darbus couldn't take anything loud._

_Ryan, Zeke and Troy were sitting around reading different music waiting for Chad to come back to from his voice lesson, so they could start practicing._

_"Want to set up before Chad gets here?"_

_"Why not?" Zeke said defeated throwing his music down._

_They walked up to a room in the second story that was a big white room, Troy took a key out of his pocket and opened up the locked closet that held the microphones and other recording equipment._

_"My mom runs a recording company too, we get the old throw out stuff that still works," Troy explained. "Can you guys go ask Grace to the instruments out of the hall closet?"_

_"Sure," Ryan left the room going down the hallway with a confused Zeke._

_"Who's Grace?" Zeke asked as they walked down the hall._

_"His sister," Ryan simply said knocking on the door._

_Gracelynn opened her door, "Yeah," she said._

_"Instruments," Ryan said pointing over his shoulder to the instrument closet._

_"Let me get the key," Gracelynn said getting something from behind her door and going out to the hallway._

_"You're his sister?" asked a very confused Zeke._

_"Yep," she said opening the closet. "What do you need?"_

_"Guitar and a bass," Ryan said._

_"Here you go," she said handing the two instruments to the guys._

_A half and hour later..._

_Chad ran up the stairs and practically fainted in the room where the guys were practicing._

_"Sorry, I'm late guys, but my sister had some impromptu soccer practice, so I ran from my lesson," Chad said breathlessly._

_Gracelynn got up from the drums she was playing until Chad got there and said, "That's 10 blocks."_

_"You're telling me."_

_Zeke gave his bass to Chad, who then went to the drum set. Then, Troy spoke up, "Hey Grace, we need another guitar and the headset microphone for Zeke."_

_"Of course you do," Gracelynn said walking out then coming in with another guitar. _

_She took the guitar Ryan was playing and gave it to Troy, then gave her silver one to Ryan._

_"How come he gets the nice one?" Troy asked hooking up the guitar._

_"Because, thanks to you, my other guitar is being repaired," Gracelynn said with her hands together in front of her walking backwards out of the room._

_"So, you're saying you trust your boyfriend more than your twin brother?"_

_"Yep," she said walking out of the room and then down the hall._

_Everyone laughed, well, except for Troy of course._

_-End Flashback-_

"You guys have no name, but that is okay to work with," Ms. Darbus said.

"1, 2, 3, 4," Zeke called out.

They played an acoustic version of Hey Juliet by LMNT. After the song had ended, Ms. Darbus looked pleased, something you usually wouldn't see especially after the previous audition. Then, there were single auditions; Ms. Darbus only had to yell at 4 people this musicale, a definite improvement over the last spring musical, and their production of several smaller plays since the imfamous Twinkle Towne. The impact that Troy had made on the school by being that musical was huge; everyone thought they could be in one. Ms. Darbus and the drama department were the ones that suffered.

Later that afternoon...

Sharpay, Taylor, Gabriella, and Gracelynn were in Gracelynn's room getting her stuff to take to Gabriella's house for the sleepover. Sharpay was doing her normal looking through Gracelynn's wardrobe.

"Is hasn't changed in the last three days, Shar," Gracelynn said packing some clothes into her bag.

"Nervous habit," Sharpay said.

"Changing subject," Taylor said reading the new issue of a teen magazine, "We did better than the other girls in the auditions."

"You know it," Sharpay said.

"So, why does your dad hate drama so much," Gabriella asked the question again to Gracelynn

She took a deep breath, and went to her closet and took out a box with the number 17 on the side.

"One night my dad came upstairs with this box, he said he wanted to keep it, but he didn't want to look at it. For two years I never did know who number 17 was, but little did I know I had actually met him only a couple hours before..." Gracelynn started, and opened the box.

"You mean..." Gabriella started as Gracelynn took out the jersey that read 'Wildcats' on the front, which she then turned it around and it read...

'Evans-17'

"Ryan played basketball?" Gabriella asked.

"Not only that, he was a co-captain," Gracelynn said taking out a picture of the team. "I figured who he was before he knew who I was."

"Weird, I barely remember this. I was an exchange student to this school in San Diego for the first semester of sophomore year," Taylor said.

"What school did you go to?"

"Freshwater Port," Taylor said putting down the magazine. "I was a temporary member of the scholastic team."

"I competed against you, our math problem ended in a tie, so the winnings were split that year," Gabriella said shocked.

"Our parents made him stop, they gave him an ultimatum; stay in the family and act, or be disowned and play basketball," Sharpay said looking down. "I was for him playing basketball. But, our parents wanted him to keep the family acting name going, because I was supposed to get married and take my husbands name. Apparently, they've never met me."

* * *

_Ohh! What do you all think of this chapter? This chapter came out pretty easily compared to the last chapter or so. I'm starting English 1A in college next week, so the reviews might be slowed down a whole lot, but I want to finish this story the way that I thought of. Oh, and I'm thinking of a sequel, what do you think of a road trip? The schools in this chapter are fictious...Did you know this took only a couple hours? Yeah, it was easier today. Does anyone actually read my lovely authors notes?_


	15. Wildcats Everywhere

Oh my gosh, I got four reviews. WOW. I love you all.

Disclaimer: You know if I owned HSM, Lucas would have a bigger part and Zac would be like...gone. Joking...or am I?

* * *

Several Months Later...

"Can you believe we only have a month of school left?" Sharpay asked sitting down at the table with most of the people there, except for Ryan, Gracelynn, and Kelsi. Kelsi, who was actually a junior, was studying in the library for finals. As for Gracelynn and Ryan, who knows. Nobody had seen them since the end of fourth fifteen minutes ago.

"Not really Shar, I just started this school like 4-5 months ago," Sharpay heard over her shoulder. Gracelynn sat next to Sharpay, and Ryan next to Gracelynn.

"About time you guys showed up, the National Guard was too busy," Chad said actually reading his history book.

"Yeah, I'll just leave this here and go get some lunch," Gracelynn said pointing to her bag getting up.

Sharpay also got up, "I'll help her."

Gracelynn walked down the stairs towards the lunch line, when all of the sudden Sharpay grabbed her dragging her to the empty hallway.

"Geez, Shar. Lunch line is that way," Gracelynn said pointed to the door.

"I know," Sharpay said knowingly getting something out of her bag handing a mirror. "That thing right there," she said pointed to something on Gracelynn's neck, "better be from my brother, or I'll have to kill you."

"What?" Gracelynn said taking the mirror noticing a red mark, "Sh..oot, dad'll kill me before the school finds out at the nominations today. And it'll just be Troy for the Bolton Twins."

Sharpay fished out a special make up kit from her purse, "Wouldn't want that would we? Tootles."

Then, Sharpay walked off back to the gangs table on the upper level.

"What took you so long?" Ryan asked.

"Girl talk," Sharpay said knowingly, leaving Taylor and Gabriella with confused faces.

'Later' Sharpay mouthed to them.

Gracelynn was thankful that the seniors had a long lunch today, and no other classes for today, because of the yearbook nominations. Five minutes later, she was walking up the steps and plopping down her lunch tray in her usual place. She handed back the make-up case back to Sharpay secretly, but Taylor saw it, and gave a knowing glance to Gabriella. They both burst out laughing.

"Oh, hush you two," Gracelynn said looking at her lunch.

Which caused Gabriella to laugh harder and mutter some things. Gracelynn then retaliated by throwing her plastic spoon at Gabriella, who finally stopped laughing.

"Any idea what's going on?" Troy asked.

"Nope," Ryan said quickly also looking down at his lunch.

Chad looked at all of the girls, "It's frightening territory."

Later that afternoon...

"Welcome, the class of 2007 for the Wildcat Almanac Nominations!" a person announced.

"We have a long afternoon ahead of us, so lets get it started with our senior music videos of time spent here at East High. First up, Mr. Brandon's homeroom, Next Mrs. Crotchet's homeroom, then Ms. Darbus' homeroom, followed by Ms. McLain's homeroom, and Mr. Nakumora's homeroom!"

After being anxious for twenty whole minutes, it was time for Ms. Darbus' homeroom's video. The whole gang cheered.

It showed their first day at East High, basketball games, Ryan and Troy as basketball captain, several other important musicals, and plays. Next, it showed the production of TwinkleTowne, the callbacks, Troy remembering pink jelly and Jason asking about Ms. Darbus' holiday. Then, it started showing senior year, many dances and other happenings until Gracelynn showed up, and of course the infamous video of Gracelynn trying to get to her locker, and the two weeks in dance class. The video ended the whole gang chasing Chad for the camera, for some edited reason, that left people wondering.

Gracelynn whispered to everybody, "I've got the unedited version."

"Shh!" everyone said.

After the other two homeroom videos and several senior awards, the rest of the school came in until the whole gym was completely packed with grades 9 through 12.

"Now that everyone is here, we must continue with the nominations!" the person yet to be identified announced.

"Best Dressed!" they announced with picture appear on a huge screen where everyone could see the picture or video.

"Sharpay Evans, Nicole Witman, Gabriella Montez, Britanni London!"

"What?" Gabriella asked and everyone shushed her.

"Most Athletic, Guys-Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, and Ryan Evans,"

The last one caused Ryan to spit out the water he was drinking, "What!" Yet, again the questioning person was shushed.

About 20 or so categories went by when the announcer said, "Only two more to go!"

"Cutest Couple: Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton, Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth, Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor, Ricky Victorsen and Nicole Witman, and last but not least Ryan Evans and Gracelynn Verde-B.." Then someone interrupted the person, "I mean just Verde." They recovered.

"What!" Gracelynn said also spitting out something she was drinking.

"Okay, you need to stop drinking now," Sharpay said grabbing the drink and putting it down.

"Now time for the last category, now we have videos for you to vote for them so here's the first video, Sharpay and Ryan Evans!"

'This video is short this year, remember last year we went all out of this skit...anyway. We've been in theater for as long as we remember; mostly, because our parent's pushed us into it. I loved it, Ryan not so much,' Sharpays image said on the screen.

'Vote for us, because...' she started.

'Its the right thing to do." Ryan finished on the video. The gym was silent they had never hear Ryan finished something Sharpay said on a video.

Three other sets of twins' videos went until the final one, which was making the group nervous.

The last video started with Troy walking down the empty hallway with the camera in front of him,

'Many of you know me as Troy Bolton the basketball guy or even the lead in the school's musical 'TwinkleTowne', but one other thing that don't know is I have a twin sister, who actually now goes to this same school, but a different last name. She went to West High for several years, because she didn't want to be known as 'Troy's Sister,

Troy walked over to a connecting hallway where Gracelynn was hiding and dragged her into the view of the camera.

'Me, Gracelynn Bolton, or as most of your know me as Gracelynn Verde.'

'What's that in your hands, sis?' he said referring to the manila folder in Gracelynn's hands

'Oh, this, this is the normal proof, birth certificate, yearbooks, baby pictures...'

'_Baby_ pictures? Why do you have it?'

'Because I'm older.'

'By 7 minutes, big deal. Oh, I'll be taking that, thank you very much...'

'Hey, well anyway, Vote Bolton..'

'It's the right thing to do.' Troy said.

'Dude, that's what Ryan said like 5 minutes ago.'

'Yes, but this is a different video.'

'Vote Bolton, for the Wildcat Almanac Best Set, see that's better,' Gracelynn said to the camera.

'You think so highly of yourself,'

'Oh, Mr. Basketball guy,' Gracelynn said taking the manila folder back then running down the hallway.

The camera switched to the other end of the hallway, where Troy was sitting on the steps in front of the school,

'I got it,' he breathed heavily opening the folder, 'Wait a minute, it's empty." He said turning the folder around to face the camera, and it read 'Vote Bolton for Wildcat Almanac Best Set!'

'Wildcats Everywhere!' Gracelynn said appearing out of a bush.

* * *

I hope this chapter is not that confusing, if it is, I'll rewrite it and see what I can do. Alright..okay..sorry for the huge time jump...in the next chapter it will be like different POV's about the monthes inbetween...okay...Ready, Set, Review! 


	16. Again!

-Gets pummeled by reviews like a bb's- "I'm okay none of my blood got on the towel..."

* * *

After school...

"Want to go to the movies tonight?" Ryan asked hopefully.

Gracelynn looked up at her boyfriend and smiled, she had been getting date offers all afternoon. "Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Movies?"

"Sure."

They continued walking hand in hand, when they heard yelling down the hall.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH? YOU WOULD RATHER LOOK AT CHEERLEADERS THAN ME, THE DAY BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY!"

"I'm sorry, Tay, but like you said, its in my DNA."

"FORGET IT WE'RE THROUGH!"

Ryan and Grace turned the corner to see a teary Taylor run past them, with a confused Chad in the hallway.

"Uh, I have to go," Gracelynn said pointing over her shoulder.

"I understand, she's your best friend, go," Ryan said also somewhat confused.

Gracelynn ran down the hallway back to Taylor who had run into the library crying.

Twenty minutes later...

"I can't believe I didn't see it coming," Taylor babbled.

Gracelynn had been listening to her talk for the past 20 minutes, hoping Sharpay or Gabriella would show up, but they went out somewhere with their boyfriends or significant others.

"Don't you have a date tonight?" Taylor sobbed.

"Yes, but I'll cancel it for you," Gracelynn comforted.

"No, you two are the school's perfect couple. The longest you've ever broken up is for half a day, because you know how to talk it out. Heck, Troy and Gabi broke up for 3 weeks."

"Ryan and I talked in the park for 2 years to get there."

"Maybe, I should of tried that. Now go, do something, I'll be fine here," Taylor sniffed.

"You sure?" Gracelynn asked.

Taylor nodded, "Call me on my cell if you need anything."

Gracelynn sighed and walked to her locker that was down the hall.

"She okay?" her boyfriend who suddenly appeared at his locker asked.

"For now," Gracelynn said spinning the lock on her locker and opening it.

"What happened?"

"Chad looked a cheerleader for a second too long," Gracelynn sighed and looked down at the box at the bottom of her locker. She knew she had to do it.

"Hey, uh, Ry, my dad put this in my closet a while ago," Gracelynn said taking the box out of her locker and closing it.

"Yeah.." Ryan said with his head in his locker then coming out an closing it.

They walked side-by-side for several minutes, "It's yours," Gracelynn said looking up at her boyfriend.

"Mine?" he questioned.

Gracelynn handed him the box, and he opened it, "Oh," he said closing it once again.

"When you quit basketball, it sent my dad into this depressed state, and he put the basketball stuff in my closet, because he doesn't go in there. Then, he went on this ranting this up and down the hallway, so I went to the park to get away from it all. So, long story short, I met you that day at the park."

"So, you're saying, if I didn't quit basketball, therefore sending your father into a depressed state, we wouldn't of met at the park?" Ryan asked.

"Pretty much," Gracelynn said, "See you at six," she kissed his cheek and went down the hall to the gym where her dad's office was.

Ryan walked off down towards the parking lot.

...a couple hours later...

"Pink or the green? RYAN ARE YOU LISTENING?" Sharpay screeched holding up two tops to her chest.

"Sure, Shar," Ryan said combing his hair then turned to his twin, "Green."

"Thank you," she said going back down the hall.

Ryan sighed and finished combing his hair and fixed the collar on his shirt, "Where were you this afternoon," he yelled down the hall.

"Shopping, duh," Sharpay answered as if it were the most natural thing in the world walking out of her room wearing her new green top.

"Taylor broke up with Chad," Ryan sighed walking down the stairs.

"Again?"

"Aren't you and Zeke taking a break?" Ryan asked as he turned around as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, I'm going out with Liam Rhodes, from acting camp," Sharpay stated passing her brother. "Don't stay up."

"Be careful," Ryan said to his sister who was halfway out the door.

"Uhuh," he heard. "Isn't it your five-month today? Gold isn't it?" Sharpay said peeking back through the door.

Ryan rolled his eyes and fished a box out of his pocket and showed Sharpay, "Oh, pretty, tootles."

The Bolton Residence...

Ryan was his normal nervous self when he knocked on the Bolton's front door. Of all people to answer the door, Jack opened to door.

"Ryan?"

"Coach Bolton, I'm uh here to pick up Gracelynn?"

"Oh, right, come on in," Jack said opening the door wider.

* * *

_This took me a couple of days to write, mostly because my whole county lost phone, cell phones and internet over the weekend..so yeah..and college started..so there maybe a week until the next update. But, I'll have time to write you guys back..anyway...review..please?_


	17. And they wonder why I'm scared of drama

Ryan waited nervously on the couch across to room from Coach Bolton avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"I must be the father figure here, you do know if you try to pull anything you will have the whole basketball team after you," Jack said seriously.

Ryan chuckled lightly, "Yeah, I know. But, there's also my twin sister Sharpay, whose one of Gracelynn best friends, and she can cause some pretty serious damage if she wanted to."

"And they wonder why I'm scared of drama," Jack said going back to his newspaper. "Anyway, how long have you've been dating?"

"Uh, five months, today," Ryan said looking down at his hands.

"Really?" Jack said.

_Five Months Previous..._

_"I got a date, also." Grace said suddenly poking her scrambled eyes with her fork._

_"A date?" her dad looked up from the paper._

_"Yes, dad, a date. Troy, can you pass the orange juice."_

Jack thought they had only gone on one date. He hadn't been able to spend as much time with Gracelynn as he wanted to. It was Troy he was worried about and trying to make sure he stayed on the right path.

Gracelynn came down the stairs, "Sorry, for keeping you waiting. My hair kept frizzing from the humidity."

Ryan got up from the couch and they hugged, "Tonight, dad." Gracelynn said over her shoulder just as about her dad was about to speak.

A Half Hour Later...

"..and he was all, it's not you, its me crap. I mean, you would think he would of came up with something creative." Sharpay ranted through her tears talking on her cell phone to an equally teary Taylor.

"Boys suck," she heard Taylor say on the other end.

"Yeah, have you talked to Gabriella lately?"

"No, she and Troy are smoothing out some differences before they go to UCLA and USC this fall. She said she was coming over after though, she still doesn't know though.."

"Random thought...What college did you decide on?"

"Stanford, I'm going to get a degree in Chemistry, with a minor in Biology, then go to Pharmacy school. You?"

"NYU, I'm majoring in dramatic literature and business."

"Oh, at least you'll be going to school with your brother right?"

"Nope, just Kelsi and I, well after she graduates, so I'll have a year alone I believe."

"You know we sound kind of sad you know? Maybe we should find Gabriella or Gracelynn?" Taylor sniffed, her head hurting so bad, that she had forgotten about Gracelynn's date.

"Yeah, let's go to the Starbucks near the mall, okay?"

"Sure, see you in 30 minutes."

Meanwhile...

Gracelynn rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, in their booth at the coffee shop near the mall.

"Can you believe we're going to college in three months," Gracelynn sighed.

"No, just seems like yesterday we met in the middle of sophomore year," Ryan also sighed.

"Aww, softie," Gracelynn said sitting up, then hugging and kissing her boyfriend on the cheek causing him to blush. "So, we've been interrupted for the past 2 months every time we try to tell each what college we're going to. So, what college you going to?" She said then taking a drink of her blended mocha.

"USC, you?" Ryan asked which caused Gracelynn to nearly choke on her drink.

"Me too. I thought I would be alone since Taylor was going to Stanford, Sharpay to NYU, and then my brother to UCLA, then I found out Gabi was going to USC too. I can't believe you're going too," Gracelynn practically squealed hugging Ryan.

"If I survive this hug," Ryan joked, causing Gracelynn to loosen her hold, then he put his arm around me.

"That was a ploy," Gracelynn said playfully narrowing her eyes at him.

"If it was, then it worked."

Both of them laughed at their situation. After several minutes of silence, Ryan spoke up,

"I do believe this has the name of a lady, who was born on the foggy evening of June 5th, Nineteen-Hundred-Ninety, do you know of such a person?" Ryan asked with a fake British accent handing a box to Gracelynn.

"Oh, you couldn't of," Gracelynn said opening the box revealing gold hoop earrings. "These has must of cost a mint, and I only got you tickets to the new play downtown."

Before he could reply someone who came in caught his eye, "Oh great, her date must of broken up with her, so guess who will hear about it ALL night, that's right me," Ryan whispered ranting at the same time.

"Ry, chill," Gracelynn kissed him calming him down immediately.

Sharpay's Point of View

"This Starbucks, Taylor? There's like five others within walking distance."

"Yeah, this is the quietest."

Sharpay opened the door, and walked in with Taylor behind her.

"I'll pay this time, you go find some seats Tay."

Taylor walked pasted a couple kissed with a look on disgust on her face, and sat at the booth next to them.

Several minutes later, Sharpay came up to the table with their drinks and sat down, "Is Hot Chocolate okay?"

"Sure," Taylor said taking a drink taking a look back at the couple who had just resumed kissing. "I hate when people do that."

"Aww, poor Tay. Do you want to have a girls night in for your big 18 tomorrow?" Sharpay suggested.

"Sounds great, I just have lunch with my family, then I'm free. Want to call Gracelynn or Gabi?"

Something logged Sharpay memory all of the sudden, when she was in mid-swing on her latte. "Oh my gosh, Gracelynn's and my brother's fifth is tonight, I can't believe I forgot."

"Me too, good thing we didn't call earlier, she would of probably hunted us down, lets call Gabriella," Taylor said pushing a button on her cell phone not even looking down.

A cell phone ring burst through the silence at the Starbucks, which was actually empty for a Friday night.

"Hello?" Gracelynn answered.

"Grace what you doing on Gabi's cell?"

"I'm not on her cell, you hit the wrong button again," Gracelynn laughed at Taylor.

"It's not that funny, Gracie."

"Au Contraire, it is, bye."

Taylor sighed and put her cell phone down and looked at Sharpay who was laughing very hard at Taylor.

"What? You didn't hear the call."

Sharpay just pointed behind her.

* * *

This is a junky chapter, I admit. I'm going to give one more big surprise...or should I wait until the sequel..that is the question..cause if I show it now, I don't have anything for the sequel...REVIEW! 


	18. Class of 2008

Taylor turned around to see Ryan and Gracelynn laughing at her.

"Hi," Taylor said nervously.

"Yola, Shar do you want me to hurt Liam, he's in my math class."

"No, he's too much of a jack--well you get the point, to waste your energy."

"Okay then, see you guys later," Gracelynn laughed as she and Ryan got out of their seats and out the door.

A week later...

Taylor was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at her Razr cell phone. To call or not the call that is the question. She quickly dialed the number and hit send.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out.

"Tay?" she heard a sleepy Chad on the other end. Taylor looked at the clock she had been staring at the phone for 5 hours; it was 1 in the morning.

"I didn't realize how late it was, I'm sorry I over-reacted, its just my mom got fired at work and my little brother might have leukemia.." Taylor trailed off.

"I'm sorry too, I should of told you that one basketball player must authorize a new cheer to make sure it's not quote unquote distracting to the team during a game, I was the quote unquote lucky one this time around."

Taylor laughed slightly.

"All is forgiven?"

"Yeah, uh, see you tomorrow."

"Sure, Night Tay-Tay."

Two Weeks Before Graduation...

Troy and Gracelynn were watching TV in their living room, when their parents came in together.

"Your father and I have something very important to tell you, Get yourselfs ready and take your car to this address. See you there, love you," their mother said handing them a piece of paper.

Gracelynn and Troy had no idea that what they were about to learn would change the rest of their lifes.

A Big Building in Downtown Albuquerque...

"Whoa, this place is huge," Troy looked up at the 20-foot high ceilings in the private entryway of the building. "What did mom and dad want again?"

"I dunno," Gracelynn said also looking around.

"Come on in guys," their father called out of a boardroom.

The two siblings sat down in two chairs next to each other and faced their parents.

"Now, don't think we've been keeping a secret from you guys, but we wanted you to have a normal childhood. My dance studio, Desert Sunrise, is part of the Frosted Glass Entertainment Group, I also run a recording company known as Crystal Clear Records. You two are the heirs to one of the biggest television production studios in the world."

"Whoa," was all Troy said.

Gracelynn looked in shock at your brother, "You're kidding, right?"

"No, but the thing is, today is the other two heirs 18th birthday, but they do not know who you are. Since, we do not go as the Bolton's, we go under the name Anderson, for identity purposes."

"Identity purposes?" Troy questioned.

"Before we started the company, there were many reports of heirs being killed because of their money, and we didn't want that to happen to you. Now, I believe the other heirs are going to arrive soon."

Evans' Household

"I can't believe today we made it to our big eighteen today, but its kind of depressing we can have our party until tomorrow," Sharpay squeal then trailed off.

"Yeah, but now we'll be considered heirs to mom and dad's company right?"

"My office is going to have some pink it it," Sharpay marveled.

"And they call me weird," Ryan said tying his shoes.

Sharpay laughed lightly and walked into the building.

-----

"I know this may come to a shock to you, but the Anderson's do not exist," Mr. Evans stated.

"Don't exist, meaning just you started the company." Sharpay questioned.

"No," her father sighed. "It was a protection name, a false name, to protect their kids, because they were in greater danger than you were. You guys must now find out who you will be working with."

They walked into a room with four tall black chairs: two facing one direction, and two facing the other direction.

"Sit, in these two here."

Ryan and Sharpay did as they were told.

"On the count of five, we want to turn you chair 180 degrees, to see the other heirs." someone Sharpay recognized as "Ms. Anderson" said.

"1,2,3,4," Sharpay took a deep breath hoping for a down to earth person, not a snobbing spoiled type, "Five..."

They all turned their chairs...

"Ryan?"

"Sharpay?"

"Grace?"

"Troy?"

"It's good to see you actually talk to each other at school, how long have you known each other?" Mrs. Evans' asked.

"I've known them since 8th grade or so," Troy replied.

"Troy, 8th grade, Gracelynn 6 or 7 months." Sharpay said.

"Troy, eighth grade, Gracelynn tenth grade," Ryan replied.

"Sharpay, 6 months, Ryan, 2 and a half years," Gracelynn answered.

"Good, those meetings were planned, except for the Gracelynn-Ryan meeting, when did you meet."

Gracelynn sighed, Ryan was right his parents were really busy, apparently they didn't even know they were dating, so she took a deep breath and said,

"Well one night, dad was depressed about something or another, and it was driving me up the wall so I practically ran to the park, and I literally ran into him."

"I guess you were telling the truth when you said you ran into something that night," Sharpay teased referring to Ryan's bruise he had on his head for two weeks.

Graduation Night...

"Now, for our valedictorian, Taylor McKessie," Principal Matsui announced.

"Ladies, Gentleman, Alumni, Fellow Graduates. We came to this school as mere middle school graduates, tonight we leave as young adults trying to earn our place in the world..." Taylor started.

The speech went on about the times the ten had shared in "these hallowed halls."

"Now, for the senior awards, first up, Drama," the Vice-Principal announced opening a letter. "Ryan and Sharpay Evans," he said as it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Science, Taylor McKessie and Dean Ratherfield."

"Mathematics, Gabriella Montez and Ryan Evans?" The vice-principal questioned, that one left everyone shocked.

Their were several awards won among the gang, the most shocking was the dance and music award, which went to Gracelynn, even though she had only attended the school for 6 monthes.

"Before we hand out the diplomas, we have three very special musical acts, that for the last time these three pairs will perform as students as East High."

First, Troy and Gabriella went singing their legendary "Breaking Free," with even more applause than they originally received at the musicale itself.

Next, went Ryan and Sharpay's classical 'Bop to Top,' complete with Sharpay hitting Ryan's head down.

Lastly, Gracelynn and Ryan took center stage, and sang an acoustic duet of "Friends Forever by Vitamin C."

The last one was a truly beautiful duet that didn't leave a dry eye in the house.

It was time for their diplomas; Gracelynn was reading the program of students that were graduating, "James Dean, John Wayne, Richard Lake, Anna Nicole Smith, What were their parents on when they named them, besides insanity."

"Shh!" Troy shushed his sister.

"Marc Dean Anthony"

Another 10 or so people went then, "Gracelynn Victoria Bolton," that earned a lot of applause and catcalls.

"Troy Anthony Bolton," half of the student body screamed they were loosing their best basketball player since his father.

"Vivian Anne Chasten."

"Jason Daniel Cross."

Another 5 or 6 students received their diplomas.

"Chad Michael Danforth."

"Lillian Grace Daniels."

Several more students went across the threshold.

"Ryan Andrew Evans,"

"Sharpay Myranda Evans."

About 20 more graduates,

"Taylor Monique McKessie."

"Gabriella Rosa Maria de Montez,"

After all of the graduates went through, "We are sorry to announce that Zechariah Baylor was not able to come to graduation because of family conflicts."

"CONGRADULATIONS CLASS OF 2008!"

Everyone at the exact same time threw their caps into the air and celebrated. If they only knew what lied ahead of them…

* * *

I'm so sad right now, this story is done. I'm have idea for another story, then after that one is finished everyone will get to choose and I'll make the sequel for one of the three...you'll just have to wait and see, you might like my new character better than the rest...hmm..Tell me if this was too abrupt or anything. I love everyone who reviewed, thanks for the support! 


End file.
